Future MH Wishlist
Members of the Monster Hunter Wiki can put down what they want for future Monster Hunter games, including monsters, weapons, ideas, items, or types of quests. The list that will be formed are only wishes of users, and are not in any way indicative of it being in a future MH game. =The Wishlist= Weapons Gameplay Areas General {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" ! # || Feature |- |1||A storyline or plot, rich with history concerning the background of different villages and cities. They should also expand on the legends pertaining to each monster, because there is a lot of hidden potential that can be unlocked by a good writer. |- |2||There should be a heirarchy of hunters in each village, and if you reach a high enough rank, you will have your own fort/castle with which you can decorate your halls with monster parts. You can also upgrade this fort/castle with armaments and towers to defend against approaching monsters such as Lao Shan Lung and Shen Gao Ren. You will be able to recruit rookie hunters and station them in your fort/castle to help defend it. |- |3||There should be a PVP system, in which hunters can fight eachother for money or certain pieces of equipment that the village hands out to the victor. Sometimes if there are more than one super-high ranked hunter stationed in one village, they will have a battle to decide who will be the top hunter in the village. |- |4||The ability to skip right to the rewards screen without waiting 1 minute when beating a quest. |- |5||A Felyne Farmer that will harvest all of the materials for you from the farm. He will be hard or expensive to obtain. |- |6||Somehow to make yourself known as a legendary hunter. Theres tons of hunters yet it seems we all are the same. Theres needs to be a better system to let your status be recognized and known throughout the Monster Hunter world. To let all know of your independent abilities and not be grouped up with the rest of the monster hunting world. |- |7||Maps with more water areas, and the ability to use boats or rafts to fish, fight and travel. |- |8||the ability to skip anything such as cutscenes and village intros. |- |9||have computer hunters that can be noobs or great hunters incase u are billy no mates and when they die it doesnt take lifes *drools*. |- |10||the ability to fight other hunters, thought psp ad hoc or the internet, and the combatants and other hunters can bet on the battles. that each village is different in some way and all the hunters from the villages can meet in the arena or gathering hall |- |11||the ability to swim but only without armor on or special armor eg lobster |- |12||the ability to battle monsters you have captured eg you captured a gravios and a friend captured a diabalos your gravios and his diabalos could fight each other |- |13||You should have a format of the game in PC. Like Monster Hunter 4! Isn't that great? No limitations! Better graphics, more quests, weapons, armors, etc; There should be freeroaming, and what about seeing other AI players killing monsters and you can invite them in a party and with loyalty system; Also in real time, seeing the sun setting, moon rising; The ability to climb up mountains or rocks, swim in water; It's also great to have monsters as pets, example a quest that you should tame a dragon then after you've completed that quest a new map will be unlocked, a large air balloon town that you can visit by using the dragon you've tamed to fly up there; And surprise quests that do not involve with killing monsters like helping a stranded fellow hunter while in a quest; Transportations! Yeah, like a glider in order to fight flying monsters, or in land a horse-like monster you can ride on; In felynes, not all your sidekick are felynes there should be a turtle, baby dragon, dog-like monster, etc. that have specialties each; You can also change their names. In the map, it should be 4 times(4x) larger and no more loading area styles, I mean the whole area should not be divided into mini-areas that always loads when you get out. More realistic facial expressions; Uugghhmm.. What else? Aha! Villages should be towns with roaming citizens in it, I already put that in the Area Section of the wishlist page. Submitted by: aeris3579 |- |14||'CHOOSE THE NEXT MONSTER CONTEST' as for how it could work i can only think of two ways it would be fair, and not exclusively for the highest ranked players, or a select group. the FIRST is the creators would have to make a building monster program (possibly on a internet website or in the game itself). with various body parts pre-made. the people then make their own monster submit it into capcom and then you can vote for the best. Capcom could give topics like make a dragon this month or a bat creature the next month. the SECOND way and more likely way would be the creators put up 3 different already pre-made monsters and you vote on which one you want. popular vote wins it. their is one more way but its not fair at all. well maybe a little. anyway it would be to enter a drawing where one lucky person gets to have their monster created. they would have to work with capcom to bring their idea to life. note: if that where the case i really don't think that they would let any of you over the toppers make your end all beat all monsters. like a 900000 foot dragon that pawns all 1 hit KO, it eats fatas, laos, akas, ucams, rajangs(double golden monkey) for breakfast type monster, blah, blah, blah. it would obviously have to be with in the games standards. but hay it could still maybe be powerful like a rajang or something. lunchbox1234 |- |15||shadows aren't just shaded circles on the ground. not just hunters and monsters have realistic shadows but the trees cast shadows, and the surroundings as well. and as the time of day changes so do the shadows.Lunchbox1234 |- |16||a bed that replenishes stamina as well as health Gazzatheanomalystic777 19:00, 26 August 2008 (UTC) |- |17||Add shallow waters that you can walk on, which lead to deep water where you can swim but not use any weapons. This might make getting wryvens out of the water easier or open up more possibility for water wryvens. You could become human bait? In which you use some sort of button sequence to avoid serious injuries when they come in for the bite. YaminoOokami21 |- |18||Mini games like cards or Home & Town decoration making workshop YaminoOokami21 |- |19||The ability to customize your little house with decorations, trophys, carpets etc. Like you could hang skins or heads on plaques on the wall. |- |20||After you weaken the Boss monster, there should be a scene (before it retreats) in which you could finish it by button-mashing. Like in the God of War series and Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. Cool moves and movies, and they change everytime you fight it. |- |21||If anyone has been through a great match with a Boss, and an awesome finishing picture at the the end of the reward; you'll get me on this. I think you should have the option to save the picture at the end of the reward. |- |22||A lot of people want to decorate their house with monster parts and stuff... But, as it is, I believe, hard to generate or design, the guild card decorations should be, well, not only on the guild card. |- |23||Mini games would be nice. I remember seeing a vid of a MH (was it MH2?) where there was a drinking minigame. I think the minigames should mostly be at the Village Farm, maybe by developping the idea for the bug tree, casting machine... |- |24||Seriously: less loading screens. I know it's difficult with the massive graphics and events that have to take place, but less or shorter loading screens would be most welcome. |- |25||how about a quest in the great arena that you can fight against your friend instead of a monster just saying thats kind of cool. |- |26||An upcomming PSP version of Monster Hunter 3, so the sony fans don't have to buy a wii. (Seriously) |- |27||Monster Hunter Freedom Unite in Australia (seriously coz we need more MH games) More of a RPG style so theres a storyline to make it look cool with style and all. tiggyslaer12 06:26, 7 December 2008 (UTC) |- |28||Create your own arena quest! |- |29||be able to actually talk to other players in text form. plus weapons actually have some type of holster rather than just being on the players back :) |- |30||all the games should be combined for a real monster hunter freedom UNITE,where a hunter can travel to the three distinct villages in mhf 1.the original village for first generation monsters 2.the snowy mountian village for 2nd generation and first gen. monsters and 3.the seaport for 3rd 2nd and 1st gen monsters with all the changes included or all three could have their own gen. monsters. plus you should be able to travel in gruops throgh the game and have a team name to pin all players max of 10 players |- |31||Monster Hunter adverts in aus, better again, Western aus. |- |32||Monster Frontier to come to aus or USA and all that |- |33||monster hunter frontier, monster hunter, all those websites to have an english option (not just MHF2) |- |34||the option to have not only the felyne join you on quests (like 2nd G/Unite) but your other hunters that you've created as well, with option to change their weapons and armor to better fit the quest. your other saves will also level up and reap all the benefits as if you were playing as them at the time. |- |35||new monsters (espiecally wyverns)and cool new armors,weapons annd areas.and and i hope it would be easier to use network mode cos its always hard to use network mode,need do this need do that blah.and a chat room cos this way it would be easier to chat.MONSTERHUNTERROCKS123 |- |36||I would like to have a study guide in it like if you watch the monster it will give you infor like what is the best weapon to use on it what is the strongest element on it ...ETC.. |